falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Azrael Razorwing (The Last Sentinel)
|fullname = Azrael Razorwing |race = Griffin - Griffin/Unicorn hybrid |sex = Female |faction = Dead Boys - Formerly Frost Windchill's group |family = Silas Razorwing - Brother Garador Razorwing - Father |statusintro = Alive |eyes = Milky white (Blind) |mane = Black |coat = Black |accessories = Cloak}}Azrael Razorwing is a very large griffin and one of the protagonists of the story Fallout: Equestria - The Last Sentinel. She is encountered by Frost Windchill within Stalliongrad. She becomes one of his companions when she decides to leave Stalliongrad. History Background Azrael was once a member and leader of the Dead Boys, the massive organisation of griffins primarily made up of survivors of the Aldorna-Enclave Resource War. As their radical, often amoral ideology left her family wondering whether or not it was all worth it, it ultimately led to them trying to leave from the organization- an act tantamount to treason. Azrael's mother and another Dead Boys leader named Lazare were killed during the escape attempt, and the family fled across the Wasteland, eventually arriving in Stalliongrad. Frost's Journey Azrael joins Frost after the Dead Boys assault Stalliongrad in an attempt to capture/kill her and her family. She knows the Dead Boys will cease their pursuit of the rest of her family as she is their primary target. Traits Appearance Azrael is a large griffin equal in size to a buffalo bull and has a unique colouration amongst griffin kind, being coated in black fur, feathers, and scales. She has milky white eyes due to being born blind. She covers herself in a large cloak. Personality Azrael's personality varies between apathy and empathy as a result of her unique abilities allowing her to see and appreciate people in a unique way and sympathize with their situations- or be desensitized to those she's come to see far too often. She, like Frost, is also a repentant sinner trying to make up for atrocities she committed under the Dead Boys. Azrael has a dislike of being alone or unable to see herself, due to being blind and relying on other people's eyesight. Abilities Azrael possesses the unique ability to see into other sentient being's minds and use their senses. This allows her to "see" by using the eyes of those around her. She can also probe into memories and send telepathic messages, although this limits her sensory to just that individual. These abilities have left Azrael with an empathetic personality that allows her to see situations from other people's perspectives while at the same time greatly desensitizing her to pain, anger, misery, and want. Azrael's abilities have a range of up to a mile around her. She can also communicate with animals, assuming they have enough sentience. Her mental abilities make Azrael particularly vulnerable to telepathic entities like Unity alicorns, whose telepathy interferes with her own and essentially shuts it down. Additionally, she cannot glean ghouls or cybers with significant or crude modifications. Azrael is also a formidable melee fighter, skilled in using her ghostfire scythe, Valkyrie, or its alternate form as a pair of sickles. Since she cannot use her own eyesight to aim, she relies on ranged weapons with high suppression capability rather than accuracy and uses others' eyesight to adjust her aim in a "spray and pray" manner. Equipment Azrael uses two signature weapons that she acquired from the Dead Boys before she defected. Harbinger - A unique Kord 6P50 that would normally require a mounted position/tripod to fire from. Azrael's unique size and immense strength allow her to fire this heavy weapon and handle its massive recoil with ease. Valkyrie - A rare and unique weapon, Valkyrie is a ghostfire scythe, a magical energy weapon that generates a blade comprised of ghostfire. Valkyrie can be used as one two handed scythe or as two smaller sickles. Notes and Trivia *Azrael is one of two halves of the griffin god Ezraal in the Griffin Religion. *Resembles the spectre of death in appearance, including a robe and scythe. *Azrael is the angel of death in early henotheistic Christianity. Category:Characters Category:The Last Sentinel Main Characters Category:Dead Boys (The Last Sentinel) Category:Griffin Category:Hybrid